


You Got me in Chains

by erenbaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and like they're both teenagers okay??, bottom!Eren, bottom!levi, like they literally switch in the course of a 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just 2 boys discovering what they like in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got me in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the tumblr prompt  
> "Person A handcuffs Person B to their bed and rides them whilst only wearing B’s shirt."  
> So yeah, enjoy <3

"Ah… j-just like that." Eren moaned from under Levi, pulling at the handcuffs restraining his hands to his bed with all his strength futilely while watching as Levi fucked himself on his dick, taking more of him inside with each drop.

Levi was sweating heavily, soaking through Eren's varsity football shirt that was falling off one of his shoulders and coming down mid-thigh, cheeks and neck flushed with color that was a huge contrast to his normally pale skin and his erection was leaking pre-cum through the shirt outlining the pink head of his cock perfectly.

"Levi, please." Eren's voice was wrecked, he wanted to touch Levi, no needed to touch him and feel his skin under his hands.  

Levi opened his eyes, watching Eren helplessly try to free himself and pushed his hands off Eren's knees bringing them to the brunette's shoulders not being able to stand the lack of touch any further either. His hands instantly buried themselves in Eren's hair, dropping his head onto Eren's shoulders, moaning loudly when Eren managed to thrust upwards and hit his prostate directly.

"Eren, do that again." Levi managed to get out, hands tightening in Eren's hair causing him to roll his eyes and groan while shifting around trying to gain power to his thrusts.

"Oh yeah?" Eren tightened his hands on the cuffs, using the headboard to gain leverage and his thrusts started gaining momentum, smirking when Levi lost the ability to form words and started moaning loudly from on top of him.

Levi's moans continued to grow louder and he couldn't even warn Eren before he was cumming, painting both their chest with white streaks and tightening around Eren who followed him after a couple of shallow thrusts.

They lay there breathing heavily, coming down from their high until Eren nudged Levi with his head. Levi looked up smiling warmly at Eren, gently pushed his hair aside and placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

"That was nice, yeah?" Levi commented, voice raspy and blissed out expression on his face.

"Yeah, thanks for ruining my shirt though. How the fuck am I going to explain this to my mom?" Eren whined, his eyes holding a glimmer of malice that Levi managed to miss "And can you fucking untie me? My arms are getting really sore here."

Levi just chuckled and smirked at Eren's expression and grabbed the key to uncuff him. He was not expecting Eren to pin him down the moment his hands were free. He also was not expecting Eren to quickly grab the handcuffs and put him in the same position that Eren himself was just in.

"Now be a good boy for me and watch, okay?" Eren teased, his eyes wide trying to mimic an innocence that was not present at the moment and crawled away from him.

"Eren." Levi said cautiously, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Was all Eren said before he got off the bed to grab the lube that was thrown on the floor earlier before climbing back on the bed. "Now let's see how much you like it now?"

Levi was already getting hard again, stupid teenage hormones and his fucking gorgeous boyfriend. Eren got on all fours, spreading his legs on either side of Levi, ass facing towards him, showing him the most perfect view of his ass before turning his head to give him one last look and reached down and started prepping himself.

It was torture.

Levi kept struggling, just like Eren did earlier, against the cuffs. Watching as Eren slowly spread himself open for him moaning like a porn star. And all of a sudden, Eren was getting up, aligning himself with Levi's cock and taking him all inside in one go moaning loudly as he settled on top of Levi.

"Fuck." Levi groaned, his cock already sensitive from just cumming that this sort of friction was just torturously pleasurable. "Eren—ah"

He choked on his own words when Eren started moving his hips, bouncing up and down in increasing speed with mouth hanging open in a silent scream. They weren't going to last long at the speed Eren was going at and they both knew it. Levi started begging Eren loudly to be let out, he understood what he meant and the helpless feeling of wanting to touch is so overwhelming that all he could do was cry out.

"Eren, _please_ " He cried out, his back arching at how tight Eren felt around him.

Eren, on the other hand, was relishing in the power he had over Levi after being in that same position and he could see why Levi would want to do it again. He started riding Levi in earnest, bouncing up and down on top of him and tightening himself sporadically drawing out more of Levi's moans. Levi was starting to tense up inside him and it took another shallow thrust and he was coming for the second time. Eren rode him through his orgasm, feeling Levi fill him up and brought his hand to his neglected cock and started stroking himself until he came as well.

"Okay, yes. We are definitely doing that again." Eren whispered hoarsely as he fell on the bed next to Levi. Levi was still out of breath, he tried to glare at him but failed miserably and looked like a kitten instead.

"Get me out of these you fucker." Levi spat at him, but his words lacked their usual venom.

"Nah, I kind of like the way you're looking right now." Eren teased but quickly grabbed the keys at the look Levi was giving him.

Levi instantly pulled Eren into a kiss, savoring the feeling of being able to touch him again, and started moving his lips lazily against the brunette's.

"Babe, I don't think I can go for round 3 just yet." Eren grinned against his lips.

"Shut up you idiot and kiss me." He just replied bringing the other's face to his own again, kissing him lazily and entangling their limbs together so that he could feel every part of Eren's body against his own.


End file.
